1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to buffer amplifier systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Buffer amplifiers are generally inserted into signal processing systems to provide isolation between system circuits. To enhance this isolation, an ideal voltage buffer has infinite input impedance, zero output impedance, and infinite bandwidth. Real buffer amplifiers attempt to meet these ideal operational parameters.
A common buffer amplifier function is to supply a load current while maintaining a fixed voltage (i.e., maintaining a low output impedance). Nonlinearity is a measure of the extent to which the buffer amplifier fails this function and this nonlinearity typically generates signal distortions which increase with increased signal frequency and increased load currents.
Although bias currents of buffer amplifiers are often increased to reduce signal distortions that result from the need to provide high load currents, this action degrades buffer amplifier efficiencies.